mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 291: Most Likely to Boat
"Most Likely to Boat" was originally released on February 22, 2016. Description Bliss Delight returns to the studio after a few weeks spent traveling the Ethersphere and kicking it on Earth Jr. for a bit. We've only got about an hour of studio time before the next metamorphosis, so let's get this thing on wax. Suggested Talking Points Carly Spray, Rick Steez, Life Skills, Getting a Boat, Cat Permission, Old Man Star Wars, The Guyron Throne, Drum Fighters Outline 11:52 - For years I've always had the problem of people assuming I don't know a lot about common knowledge subjects or how to do basic tasks like cook or small home repairs. In fairness, it usually only comes from people who don't know me very well; still, i find these assumptions insulting and damaging to my confidence, and would like a subtle way of letting people know they're out of line. -- Yeah, I Know How To Clean A Cast Iron Skillet 16:51 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user Conley, who asks: Jealous of other peoples boats? I don't have a boat or jet ski, but I do enjoy kayaking and paddleboarding. Whenever I go out to a lake with boats and jet skis, all that I can think about the whole time is how much I want one of those. People I know have them. It bothers me so much. I'm 15. How do I get over this? Does anybody else feel like this? 21:17 - MBMBaM Superlative segment 24:19 - How do I ask my roommate, who I never, ever interact with, if I can get a cat? I don't want to get one without asking (that would be pretty rude), but when we're both home at the same time she goes and hangs in her room. The most we say to each other is "hello," and ask how our days were. I really don't know how to casually bring up the topic of a kitten in that small amount of time. Any advice on how I should approach the topic? -- Gmail 29:16 - MZ - Sponsored by Trunk Club. Personal message from Big Daddy Hoffman. Personal message from Tim. Advertisement for Getting Curious With Jonathan Van Ness. 36:55 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user jamie, who asks: Is mark hammill going to be able to do light sabre fights in the next 2 movies of the starwars? i have just reallised and looked on wikipeadia he is 64 years old and in the force awakens he was not seen till the end for the last scene plus i am thinking he will fight like an old man like obi wan kenobi in episode 4 a new hope 41:45 - Recently I've been invited to two "passion parties" (if you're unaware, this is a thing where women gather around and examine paraphernalia of the sexual variety) by my female-identifying family members and coworkers, and it was just as awkward as I had envisioned it. My question for you is this: despite the popularity of such events, these rituals normal for relatives to be participating in. Personally I consider myself a fairly well-adjusted individual that has no issue having these conversation with my close friends, yet I'm immensely uncomfortable discussing my intimate life with my family in particular, and due to my research into this I'm a bit concern that I'm the weird one. -- Much Love MobyThe very not work-safe image of the Iron Bone/Guy-ron Throne can be found here. 48:42 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from Yahoo Answers user Camille, who asks: Any good nicknames to call drumming? Hey, I need help finding something cool (& preferably original) to call drumming for my bio's! For ex. Skin Pounder, Tub Banger, Stick Thrower/Crosser. Ya feel? Anything helps so just leave anything you've been called, heard, or made up please! Thank you!!! 54:44 - Housekeeping 56:24 - FY - Sent in by Brooks Oglesby, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Did the moon exist in the 90s. i hate the moon? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Drew Davenport Category:Marijuana Category:Morgan Davy